Control systems regulate behavior of devices found in critical infrastructure (e.g., electric power, wastewater treatment, oil pipelines, etc.). Control systems can face disruption from physical interference (e.g., vibrations, water damage, etc.). Further, as control systems have become connected to the Internet, control systems have become vulnerable to cyber-attacks by malicious adversaries. For example, a cyber-attack on a control system can introduce alterations to low-level computer instructions that are executed by the control system. The alterations can lead to modifications in operation of the control system (e.g., disabling modules of control systems, preventing the modules from operating according to specifications, etc.). Modification of the control system can result in physical damage to the devices regulated by the control system. Additionally, the modification of the control system can result in machinery, controlled by the control system, operating in an undesirable manner.
Conventional approaches for monitoring a control system do not provide real-time detection of modifications of the control system. Further, conventional approaches may not monitor a control system in an electrically isolated manner. By not monitoring the control system in an electronically isolated manner, conventional approaches may present attack vectors for intelligent adversaries.